A Night Visit
by WRATH77
Summary: One night visit lead to love and more. Findor X OC. Request fic. R&R


Findor Carais jumped onto a building and bounced onto to another, feeling nervous.

He was going to see Gigi tonight.

Her name was actually Genine, but he calls her by her nickname. He first met her when Aizen sent the arrancar out to find people with enough spiritual pressure. She first saw him and he was kinda surprise that she was so calm, apparently she spoke to ghosts before.

She was really nice and kind towards him, she always made him smile. What he really like was her artistic skills, she actually drew a portrait of him and it was really good.

They became instant friends, but Findor wanted to be more then friends. So much more.

He went into her room, smiling as he see's her smiling in her sleep. He walks up to her and strokes her face. He cant believe that this human stole his heart.

She woke up from his gesture, moaning as her eyes opened and smiled widely when she was it was Findor.

"Findor!" she exclaimed as she sat up and hugged him, with him hugging her back with a smile on her face. She pulled back, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting on her bed, looking up at him expectantly. Findor sat next to her with an unreadable expression and started to stroke her face.

"Findor?" Gigi whispered as his fingers traced her cheek.

"Gig-chan," he said in a whisper, "You were always so kind to me, always so beautiful. You are such a beautiful person, inside and out. I love you, Gigi-chan, I truly love you."

Gigi looked shocked from his confession, making Findor a little nervous. Suddenly, she lifted herself up and gave a hot, searing kiss. Findor at first was too surprised to do anything, but then circled his arms around her, returning the kiss. After a few minuted, the pair separated, looking into each others eyes, ocean blue to light gray.

"I guess that means you feel the same, eh?" Findor asked breathlessly.

"Of course." Gigi said smiling.

The couple eagerly resumed kissing, wanting to act out the feeling that they have kept hidden from each other. Gigi pulled away for a moment, taking Findor's face in her hands.

"Findor...please...tale off your mask." she said breathlessly. Findor nodded, grabbing his mask with a resounding CRACK, removed it, showing his full face to Gigi. She cupped his face and smashed her lips to his. Findor licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted. They both moaned as their tongues started an intimate dance.

His hands went down from her waist to her thighs, his fingertips grazing over them lightly. He pulled back looking at her face, silently asking if she wants them to go further. She kissed him softly, nodding.

He laid her down on her bed, gently, her red hair spreading around her like a fan. He kissed her neck as his hands started feeling her leg, reaching the hem of her nightgown. He pulled it upwards over her head, throwing it tot the side. His eyes traced her body, going over her thighs, her lean stomach and her perky breasts.

He kissed her again, his hands cupping her breasts, making her moan lightly. He squeezed them lightly and then grazed his fingernails over the sensitive skin, making Gigi keen softly.

Findor moved downwards, his tongue trailing down to her chest. She started to lick her breasts and then licked her nipples, making her pant. She them gave a cry as he started to suck her breast, his tongue twirling around her nipple making her squirm.

"F-Findor." she moaned, feeling heat going into her loins. Findor must have noticed because he snaked his hand down and started to rub her through her panties gently. She bit her lip, moaning from the gentle touch. She suddenly cried out when he moved her underwear to the side and glided his fingers over her slit, feeling the wetness. She sifted his shirt, growling.

"You're wearing too many clothes." she whined. Findor chuckled and quickly removed his clothes. Gigi gasped, blushing from seeing his amazing figure. He was lean, but had muscles. His tanned skin almost gave him an Adonis figure.

"You;re beautiful." she said softly, her hands gliding over his chest. Then blushing when she saw his penis.

"Could I..." she asked, blushing with no mercy, Findor smiled, taking her hand and leading it to his member. She gripped it and started to move her hand up and down. Findor sucked in suddenly and let out a shaky breath. He grabbed her wrist and looks into her eyes.

"I need you." he said huskily and Gigi nodded, she needed him just as badly. She laid down as Findor spread her legs. He readied his tip at her entrance,then looking at her with a serious expression.

"Look, I know this is your first time, so I,m going to be careful,OK?"

Gigi nodded, touched that Findor was worried about her and cared for her well-being. He slowly entered her, stopping every time she cringed or whimpered. He then grunted as he entered her, gasping at her tightness, He looked at her, seeing she was also gasping for breather and slightly thrusts into her,

"Findor...please...move."

He nodded and thrust into her, both gasping at the feeling. He thrust again, getting into a rhythm. The two lovers gasped and moaned as they continued their lovemaking.

"Gigi-chan..." Findor breathed out "Gigi-chan...y-you're so beautiful...so beautiful."

"F-Findor...i,m so close..p-please...hold me."

Findor took her in his arms and thrust faster, putting himself deeper into her. They held each other tightly, their bodies slicked with sweat as they engaged in a sloppy kiss.

Ohmygod, ohmygod." Gigo moaned as Findor's held her tighter.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming." he moaned loudly.

"M-Me T-too"Gigi moaned

She suddenly gripped him hard as she came, screeching his name. He felt her vice grip on him and he poured into her, groaning with her name on his lips.

The lovers fell upon the bed, still embracing each other. Their breaths came out in pants as Findor slid out of Gigi and laid next to her.

"Gigi-chan...i love you." he said, stroking her hair as he smiled at her.

"I love you too" she said softly as she snuggled up to him

The lovers fell asleep in each others arms, in the afterglow of the night.

AN: Finally, I typed this up! This was a request asked by BreathlessWind, she wanted a smut story with her OC and Findor from Bleach. I was supposed to give her this months ago, but school was making me so damn busy. I am so sorry, honey! (grovels in front of her.) I hope you like this story!

Findor belongs to Bleach and Gigi belongs to BreathlessWind!


End file.
